smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Willy Wonka
Willy Wonka is the 11th character to be introduced, past Michael Jordan and replacing Edd from the old roster. He is a quiet fighter who is slightly weak at close-quarters combat. However, his mysterious nature and his products can bring a suspicious edge to the field of battle. Moveset Neutral B - Oompa Whistle Willy Wonka blows his Oompa Whistle and summons an Oompa Loompa. Provided that he and Wonka aren't separated, said Oompa Loompa will follow the candyman around by half a second after he moves. If the active Oompa Loompa is in range of an item that can be retrieved and put to use, he/she grabs it, warping it to Willy Wonka's hand(s). Much like the Subspace Emissary enemies, though, they can get KO'd easily. You also can't spawn another Oompa Loompa with one currently active, so don't try re-summoning them back to you. Side B - Wonka Bomb Willy Wonka throws a pack of explosive candy not so cleverly disguised as a Wonka Chocolate bar in an upward arc. Anyone that the combustable sweet comes in contact with will have it latch onto him/her, and against their will for the most part. If the opponent had an item, he/she ditches it for the "chocolate". Once it makes direct contact with the ground or an opponent, it'll go off after 8 seconds pass. If you're lucky, you can catch multiple opponents. It can be passed around from player to player as if it were a game of Hot Potato. However, since they lack the needed amount of gelignite as Wonka said, there's a 25% chance that one's an incomplete dud. Up B - Fizzy Lift Willy Wonka uses one of his Fizzy-Lifting Drinks to give himself a fizzy lift, allowing him to float up and attack in the direction he's faced in when starting the lift. Holding down B while the effects are still in full swing makes Wonka slowly float down. Down B - Everlasting Gobstopper Willy Wonka pops an Everlasting Gobstopper in his mouth, healing him at first like a normal food item, then continuously healing the damage he's taken before at 1% per second. Once used, the Gobstopper can't be reused until the constant healing stops. It stops either when Wonka's fully healed, or when Wonka's amount of damage shoots over the damage he started using it at. Final Smash - Chocolate River Ride A river of chocolate arises from the bottom of the screen with a boat. Willy Wonka allows people to hop aboard until 5 seconds pass. Afterward, the leftovers trip over and get sucked up the tube, instantly KO-ing them. The rest of the competition then ends up in Willy Wonka's Tunnel from Hell. And then...aside from stage-switching, nothing harmful happens. The capacity works like it does for all types of final smashes like this: 2 of 4 are allowed on, 1 of 3 are allowed on, none of 2 are allowed on. Taunts Up: He takes a sip from what appears to be a flower resembling a teacup and saucer. Side: Wonka crouches slightly, saying nonchalantly, "Help. Police. Murder". Down: Wonka says "The suspense is terrible... I hope it'll last.", while eating a piece of candy. ''Character Description'' Willy Wonka is the Main Character that was base on the classic book called Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl and it was become as a Big Success. Willy Wonka is the Leader who made the Chocolate Factory to make some greatest candys but someone is steal the Poprual Candys that he Fired all the Workers for Stealing but he hired the Oompa Loompa to help him. In 1971 the film called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate the Willy Wonka Character was play as Gene Wilder and then when the film was released it got a Postive Reviews for Critics. Role In The Subspace Emissary Trivia *This is the first appearance of Inspector Gadget, Toon Donkey Kong and Toon Ganon. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:ARL3 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adults